fakemarioworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Rosalina
"Enjoy those Star Bits... (looking up and down at Wario) You look as if you haven't ate in ages...." - Rosalina, speaking sarcastically to Wario in Super Wario Galaxy Rosalina is the princess of the galaxy. She has a baby version of herself, Baby Rosalina. Mario Kart Extreme Rosalina appears in Mario Kart Extreme as a playable character. She can be unlocked by winning the Star Cup 150cc. She has two courses - Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Extreme) and 3DS Rosalina's Ice World. She has a kart called The Wishing Star. Super Mario Galaxy 3 Rosalina appears in this game as the ruler of the Galaxy. She says that when Bowser kidnapped Peach he also hid the Power Stars. At the end when all the Power Stars are found Rosalina meets her mother for the first time in years. When she meets her mother her mother is in Ghost Form. They cry and hug. Nintendo Murder Mystery Rosalina appears in Nintendo Murder Mystery as a suspect of killing Princess Peach. She protests about this. Eventually the Toad Brigade find out that the murderer was not Rosalina. Super Mario Kareoke Rosalina appears in Super Mario Kareoke as an unlockable character. In this game she can be unlocked by completing the "Far in the galaxy" song. Super Mario Universe In Super Mario Universe, Rosalina is kidnapped by Bowser and is rescued in World 12. She is the third princess to be saved. Super Mario Princess World Rosalina is a playable character in this game. In Multiplayer Mode she is played by Player Three. Super Mario Fighting In this game Rosalina is a default character. Her powers are: Magic Zap (Press A) (Rosalina zaps magic at other characters and it stuns them, making them lose energy) Luma Help (Press B) (A luma appears and helps Rosalina by attacking other players) Special Power: Star Storm (Get Special Power Ball and press A and B at the same time) (Rosalina lifts her wand up to the sky and stars fall from the sky. The stars fall on the players beneath them, making them lose energy) Super Wario Galaxy Rosalina helps Wario save Mona in a game that plays like Super Mario Galaxy but is rather different. Also, Rosalina makes quite a few sarcastic comments about Wario in the game, particuarly about his waist. In this game she also has quite a new appearance. She is less pale and instead of having a natural frown she smiles nearly all the time and is excitable. She is hardly ever sad or angry. Although she laughs a lot more, she is quite sarcastic. Mario Kart: From Scratch Rosalina is an unlockable character. You can get her by completing Custom Cup 4 with a Super Wario Galaxy save file (which is also for 3DS and Wii) Super Cosmic Rosalina In this game, the Cosmic Spirit has stolen Rosalina's lumas so she could raise them as her own. Rosalina needs to save them in every world, then go against the Cosmic Spirit herself. Quotes "Yes!" - Super Mario Fighting "Ahh!" - Super Mario Fighting "I win!" - Super Mario Fighting "Do you ever think of...you know...losing a few pounds to impress this girlfriend of yours?" - Super Wario Galaxy "Enjoy those Star Bits... it looks as if you haven't ate in ages.,.." - Super Wario Galaxy "Do you know you can press the A Button to jump? It doesn't look like you do...I mean look at you." - Super Wario Galaxy "Hand over the microphone, please." - Super Mario Kareoke "La di la di da. Practise makes perfect!" - Super Mario Kareoke "Custom is Cosmic!" Mario Kart: From Scratch DON'T EDIT. THANK YOU Category:Characters Category:Non Fanon Characters